Bryon Greigor
Email: Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 185 Age: 43 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 20 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Two Scimitars Secondary Weapon: Mace Tertiary Weapon: Throwing Knives History Description: Bryon has pale skin and dark brown hair tied in two braids that are tied off with silver bells. Byron lost one of his large brown eyes in battle and a large scar slants over the missing eye. Byron typically wears an eye patch to keep from startling those around him. Byron typically wears bright colored shirts and dark breaches. His swords are strapped at his back as typical in Arafel and his mace sits at his left hip. He's various throwing knives around his person for emergency needs. Primary Weapon: Two scimitars Secondary Weapon: Mace Tertiary Weapon: Throwing Knives Discipline: Balance Philosophy: Flame and Void Path: Path of Dual Weapons History: Byron Geiger was born to Sammuel Geiger and wife Mychel. Byron had three older brothers and one younger one. Their father taught them the ways of the warrior. They learned at a very early age how to wield a sword. The Borderlands were a tough place and you needed to know how to defend yourself. The boys loved to spar against one another but Byron rarely bested any of his older brothers. He did a few times and he never let them live it down. He was a proud boy and fond of his family. It came as no shock to him when his father and brothers died fighting in the Blight. The five men of the family were called to defend their homes from an oncoming fist of Trollocs. The battle was fierce and when Bryon saw his family being slaughtered his survival instincts took over and he headed away from the battle. He ran crying, not for the loss of his family but at his failure to die with them. Bryon's mother was stunned that he had fled but she was glad to have one remaining family member and took pleasure in her son's company. A year later a mysterious illness struck his mother and Bryon rushed her to Tar Valon. She was fading quickly and the trip had been hard on her despite Bryon's attempts at comforting her during the travel. At the doorstep of Tar Valon Bryon's mother passed into the afterlife. Bryon said a prayer and buried his mother far from home. He marked her grave and proceeded into Tar Valon in hopes to begin a new life. For several months Bryon roamed from inn to inn, looking for work. He found a few odd jobs but it wasn't until after his eighteenth birthday that he spoke with a man who would later shape his life forever. Magnus Trident told Bryon tales of glory and honor to be hand amongst the walls of the Shining Walls. Magnus was a Tower Guard. He had been in the service of the White Tower for several years and could tell Bryon stories that put his own father's to shame. The tales impressed Bryon so much he joined the ranks. Bryon's time in the White Tower Training Yards holds many life changing events for him. The first of note was his Fight or Flee instinct he felt he needed to improve. His retreat from the Borderlands fight had stung Bryon to the extent that he had fled from conflict over the past few years. But when a quarrel started with Magnus and another fellow, Bryon did not flee. He stuck his nose in where it didn't belong as he proceeded to stick up for his mentor Magnus. The event ended with Bryon being sent to the infirmary, but Bryon felt retribution for his past deeds. It helped to shape him further as he began to grow as a warrior and a man. There was a lot of conflicts in the White Tower. There were too many rules to follow and too many people who could give you orders. One Aes Sedai in particular, Glinda of the Yellow Ajah, took it upon herself to obtain Bryon's services for the odd job here and there. Glinda was a nice woman and she was looking for a young Warder to aid her in her search for the cure for death. It was a cause far out reaching the walls of the Tower and Bryon was intrigued by the woman's cause, but the tasks she set for him always conflicted with those his mentor had set. Conflict arose between Glinda and Bryon and he avoided the woman like salt in a wound. He felt bad about it, but the woman soon forgot him and found a man who was by far more worthy than he to be her Warder. Things didn't always go as they had planned when he was a trainee. Bryon and Magnus had been out in the wilderness learning about survival. It wasn't new to Bryon but he listened intently and found out a few things that he didn't know. But on the eve of their return home Magnus was bit by a snake. Magnus went into a delirium and Bryon had to find their way home to save his mentor's life. Bryon spent two days fumbling for the way home. He hadn't paid as much attention as he should have on the way there. Thankfully Magnus lived and forgave Bryon for his ill attention to details. It wouldn't happen again, Bryon vowed. Bad things didn't always happen. One of the highlights of Bryon's training had been his trial with Magnus against another trainee and his mentor. The obstacle course wasn't very difficult until it came to the spar, but by the time they had navigated the maze of traps and walls and the agility course set up with ladders and barrels to run around Bryon was exhausted. The spar went in their favor as their opponents were also tired. The skill of Magnus and Bryon's team work shined that day. Bryon hoped that they could continue this work when he joined the ranks of the Tower Guard. Bryon's final test before becoming a Tower Guard was to help Magnus on a top secret mission to Arad Doman. Bryon didn't know the mission details, only that he was suppose to go with Magnus and help defend the package he carried. Brigands attacked and most fled but Bryon took one man's life. The event left Bryon with a missing eye. Magnus had bandaged him as best he could, but when the wound healed a large, ugly scar remained. When they returned home, Bryon purchased an eye patch and wore it to keep people from staring outright. Bryon's training took on a new light as he learned to adapt to using only one eye in battle. He wasn't nearly as good as he could have been, but he worked hard and eventually was granted permission to become a Tower Guard. As a trainee Bryon learned from many souls and learned of many things. Some people preached of using your strength as your main focus, while others of your speed. And still others to use both as a team. Bryon believed in using both speed and strength to their fullest potential. He wasn't an overly large man nor was he overly fast. His best asset was his mind and he knew that. Your mind is always your best weapon and knowing when to use brute strength or sheer speed was something you needed to balance out. Bryon would learn that balance more as he continued in his training. Becoming a Tower Guard had been an outright privilege. Bryon was relieved to see that his mentor and good friend Magnus was available to help in the proceedings. It was a short ceremony with few people in the Fallen Grounds of the Tower Guards. It was a memorial of sorts for all the fallen Tower Guards. Bryon hoped one day his name would grace these altars. The party afterwards was grand and Bryon was glad to see many of his friends celebrating this joyous event with him. Bryon had always intended to go back home for a visit, and to teach himself some nerve but he never managed to get there, always making some excuse or another. It was something he always regretted not doing but life moves on and he traveled in different circles now. Bryon had wanted to follow in Magnus' foot steps and he found that his duty to the Tower by far outweighed that to any individual Aes Sedai. He would of course bond if there was truly a woman who needed his protection, but he felt his place was amongst those who protected everyone. As a Tower Guard Magnus proved his worth and his dedication and he was asked to become the Master at Arms. Tragedy was filling Bryon's life at the time, only two months earlier had his mentor passed from old age. Magnus' death left a great hole in Bryon's life, and he only hoped that being Master at Arms would help fill that empty hole. Category:WS 20 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios Category:NSW